I Promised
by Snowed Lightning
Summary: When Hollyleaf left Fallen Leaves, the two promised to see each other again. Now that Hollyleaf is dead, how will she be able to keep her promise to the one friend who means the world to her?
1. I Don't Regret Anything

"_She's lost too much blood. We couldn't have saved her."_

I knew that I was going to die from the moment I tried to save Ivypool. There was nothing that could be done. The Dark Forest warriors were strong, yes. But, the cats of the Clans were a lot stronger, and I knew they could overpower them, even though I was gone. I sacrificed myself to save her, that way she could live on in ThunderClan, and not make the same mistakes I did.

I was glad that I could see Leafpool one last time before my life bleed out in ThunderClan's camp. She was my mother, and although I didn't know that for a good part of my life, I was happy that I got to spend just a small amount of time with her, before StarClan called me home. I'd made my peace with them when I decided to leave Fallen Leaves in the tunnels and come back to ThunderClan's land, back to where I belonged.

Or, at least...that's what I let myself believe. No one else knew, but, I missed that ginger and white tom. He stayed with me, and comforted me when no one else would. He understood me, and was willing to look past the bad. He was my friend, and one I loved more than anything. He was different, and that's what I liked about him. He took care of me when I was sick, and allowed me the freedom to make choices for myself. I was heartbroken when I left him.

"_She wasn't meant to die here, Broken Shadow. I...I promised I'd see her again."_

I heard Fallen Leaves say that, and I wanted nothing more than to turn around on my walk to StarClan and race to him, twining my tail with his and comforting him, letting him know that I was still with him. We promised that we would see each other again...but since we were both dead, and walked different skies, would that even be possible?

"Fallen Leaves... Leafpool... Jayfeather... Lionblaze... everyone. I'm so sorry. But, I knew going in what I would face. Hawkfrost killed me, and I knew that it would happen. There's nothing that can be done now, so I'll just watch over you from StarClan. Know I love you all, and I wouldn't give anything to change what happened to me." I whispered this to myself, knowing that I was the only one around. There wasn't anything that could be done to bring me back to them, and I accepted my fate. I'd lived long enough without following any rules, or going by the norm. Perhaps it was time I started.

"If only you know how wrong you were, young one."

I turned around, and could see a very faint orange tom with one white paw looking in my direction. His sparkling blue eyes reminded me of the lake, and how it's crystal-clear water made everything look so peaceful. I'd never seen this tom before in my life, but, I felt as if I could trust him. After all, this _was_ StarClan. I hesitantly looked him in the eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked him. It certainly couldn't be a cat from the modern Clans. At least not one that I'd heard of.

"My name? It's been too long since anyone has spoken it." He lifted his one white paw, and flicked his ear. "I was once known as Lightningtail, and I was the very first deputy of ThunderClan, before I was killed by another warrior in battle. However, I go by Lightning now, as to isolate myself from those I once called my Clanmates. They abandoned me when I needed help the most. They sat back and watched as one of the very first Clan leaders ripped my throat out. No matter how many times I called for help, they didn't listen. My life was taken from me by none other than the leader of one of the most ruthless Clans. Shadow took my life, and I'll never forget the look in her eyes."

I looked at Lightning. The expression in his eyes was something I'd never seen before. It wasn't exactly a look of horror, but, I couldn't explain it even if StarClan gave me all the time in the world. "I... I'm sorry to hear that... I can't imagine something like that happening in today's Clans... I mean, it goes against everything the Warrior Code stands for!" It shocked me, having to hear about how a _Clan leader of all cats_ would just murder another cat. "She was a Clan leader..."

Lightning cut me off, and shook his head. "Little one, when I was alive, we didn't have the Warrior Code as you know it. We could hardly be called _Clans_, honestly. We didn't have anywhere near as much control as the Clans of today do." He paused, and let his gaze wander for a moment. After shaking his head as if to clear his mind of nightmares, he looked down at me. "Now, little one, what is your name?"

"Hollyleaf. I used to be a warrior of ThunderClan. But, I gave my life for that of another, and now I'm here in StarClan. But, I don't see any of the cats I know... I've heard the stories of Bluestar, Whitestorm, and the other former cats of my Clan, yet, I don't see them. Lightning, do StarClan cats walk alone in the stars?"

"No, young warrior. This is a distant part of StarClan, where only few have walked before. Most are spending time with their friends and family. Here, however... this is a very special place. Hollyleaf, you should consider yourself lucky to have found your way here. You mentioned a cat named... Fallen Leaves, was it?"

I looked away. Fallen Leaves was my best friend. What I wouldn't give to see him again. "Yes. But, we walk different skies. How is it possible for me to see him again?"

Lightning looked at me and smiled, something I hadn't seen him do yet. "Well, as I said, this is a very special place within StarClan's territory. It connects with the other ancestors. Young one, you may very well be able to find that special friend of yours. After all, what's a promise, if you can't keep that promise?"

* * *

**A/N:**Yes, Lightningtail is a legit character from Warriors, although it's never said what happens to them. Their gender's not even known, but for this, I decided to make him a tom, and he's got quite the tragic past.

This originally started out as a one-shot, but I changed my mind.

Read and review~  
-_Snowed Lightning_


	2. Animals and Monsters

**A/N: **Well, that first chapter got more of a response than I thought it would, and for that, I thank you. The more reviews I write, the more of a story you guys get~ (nah, I'll still write anyways, but the reviews and favs mean a lot)

I'll be switching to third person view from now on, since it's a lot easier for me to write with and there's going to be PoVs from at least two other characters.

* * *

_**Fallen Leaves' PoV**_

Fallen Leaves was distraught. He couldn't sleep, and when he did manage to pass out from exhaustion, his dreams were wracked with memories and nightmares; all of them involving the black she-cat he'd grown so close to when he was in the tunnels. He would rarely leave his nest, unless it was to make dirt or to get a drink of water from the stream.

It had been at least two moons since Hollyleaf's death, and he was still blaming himself for it. Although he wasn't there when she was killed saving another Clan cat, he still kicked himself for even thinking it was anyone's fault other than his own. He was self-exiling himself from the rest of the Ancient cats, and punishing himself for something he had no control over.

His mother, Broken Shadow, caught onto this, and tried her best to comfort him. She would let him do whatever he pleased, as long as he showed himself every now and then, if not for himself, than for those whom he called his family. This one day in particular, there was something about her son that disturbed her; he hadn't come out of his nest like he normally did around the same time every day. The orange tabby got up, shook her head, and walked to where Fallen Leaves slept.

"Fallen Leaves?" She cautiously approached her son, not knowing what kind of mood he was in. Ever since being freed from the tunnels, Fallen Leaves' mood varied, and all because he was separated from that she-cat. Quietly stepping closer, she rested her tail on the younger cat's shoulder, trying to comfort him.

Sighing, Fallen Leaves turned his head and faced the cat he called his mother. The look in his eyes was something she had seen a lot of during the past few moons. It was the look of a cat filled with regret and guilt. "Broken Shadow... I..."

Broken Shadow shook her head, and her gaze slightly drifted away from the other cat. "I know, Fallen Leaves. You miss her. But, you can't wallow in this self-guilt for much longer...it's going to end up eating you alive, and there won't be anything left of you.."

Fallen Leaves' eyes suddenly grew wide, and he shook his head angrily. "Self-guilt? This **is** my fault! She died because I let her leave the tunnels. I knew I should have just asked her to stay with me, instead of going outside! I told her she could go home, and look at what happened! I lost one of the only cats I care about because I let her go... Broken Shadow...do you think I should have tried harder to get her to stay? I know I promised we'd see each other again...but I can't help but think I should have tried harder to...to...to keep her with me..." Fallen Leaves' voice shook with regret, and he tried to steady himself, so he wouldn't break down completely. This was the last line of defense he had, before the guilt of losing someone he loved came down and crashed over him.

Broken Shadow sighed, and looked towards Stone Song, who was talking with Half Moon, the leader of the Ancient cats. Although she was also called Stoneteller, she preferred the name given to her at birth. "I don't know... If I were to lose you again, or if I were to lose Stone Song, I don't know what I'd do. I guess we each handle things differently... I really can't answer your question, Fallen Leaves. Perhaps Half Moon would be able to..."

"How would Half Moon be able to help me? She didn't lose someone she considered a friend!"

"You don't know that. You're not her. How do you know the pain she went through. What about Jay's Wing, Fallen Leaves? Did you forget about him?" Broken Shadows spat out, clearly annoyed with trying to bring her son to reason.

"Jay's Wing."

"Yes, Jay's Wing. You did forget, didn't you?"

"No. I didn't. Jay's Wing got to die a normal death. I was killed because of our stupid Sharpclaw ritual, and Hollyleaf was killed by some...some rogue cat! Both of our deaths weren't fitting even the most honorable Sharpclaw."

"How could you be so ungrateful? Hollyleaf died to protect her friend. If it wasn't for her, StarClan only knows what other cats would have died that day." Broken Shadow glared at Fallen Leaves. "It seems you've forgotten what's most important in life."

Fallen Leaves got up, and lashed his tail, clearly angered by his mother's words. '_No one can help me now. I'm alone. Not Half Moon, not Stone Song, and certainly not Broken Shadow. I once thought they would be able to help me get over what happened to her. But, they've only made it worse! Their helping...has only made me realize that I __**am**__ to blame._' He took a moment to vent in his mind before forming words, and with a look of pure anger, he spoke to Broken Shadow.

"I'm an animal. I let the one I cared about the most die. I could have saved her. There is nothing I can do to make up for that. I don't deserve this afterlife, if Hollyleaf isn't with me. I'm a disgrace to the Ancients. She died because of me. And I will **never forgive myself**."

And with that, Fallen Leaves dashed out of the cave, and if cats could cry, that's exactly what he would have been doing.

Broken Shadow could only watch as her only kit struggled to make sense of everything that happened.

_**Hollyleaf's PoV**_

"So, let me get this straight. There's a way that I can see Fallen Leaves again?" Hollyleaf spoke, her voice almost high-pitched at the thought of seeing her friend again. She almost felt like bouncing around like when she was a small kit, playing with Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and the others back in ThunderClan's nursery. She looked at Lightning, hoping this was true.

The loner nodded, and grinned. "You really are just a kit, compared to me. I wouldn't even dream of bouncing around like you are now. I quite honestly can't even remember being a young warrior like yourself, let alone a mewling kit."

"I'm not that young! There are tons of warriors in ThunderClan who are younger than me!" Hollyleaf laughed, and shot a playful glare in Lightning's direction. Ever since her death, she'd seen many StarClan cats, but Lightning was the only one willing to spend any time with her. Of course, the one she really wanted to spend time with wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Every cat in StarClan is young compared to me. Even some of the oldest StarClan spirits are young compared to me. After all, I was the first ThunderClan deputy, remember?" Lightning laughed and continued on with the explanation. "Yes, it is possible for you to see him again. The ancestors of the Clans, the Tribe of Rushing Water and the Ancient cats all walk the same skies, although our views are what separate us from each other."

"How do you know all of this, Lightning?" Hollyleaf was amazed. For a loner, he really knew quite a lot about the ways of other Clans and Tribes.

"I guess it comes from always being on the outside of arguments. On the rare occasion there would be a dispute between the cats of the Clans and the cats of other places... I would usually be sitting in the background, keeping an eye on them and studying their activities. It takes someone on the outside to notice things for what they really are."

Hollyleaf was stunned. '_I wonder if this is really who he is. A loner who was dragged into a life he didn't want. He seems so content by himself, without others to talk with. I can agree with him, because until I met Fallen Leaves, I didn't want to live with any other cat. I couldn't go chasing after Sol; I knew if I found him, I would have killed him like I did Ashfur...perhaps I am a monster.'_

The expression on Hollyleaf's face went from one of pure amazement, to that of confusion. She really didn't know what to think. Would she be allowed to even go near Fallen Leaves? Would they accept her? '_I have the claws of a killer. Ashfur's blood still stains my once white claws._'

Walking away from Lightning for a moment, Hollyleaf gazed out onto the lake in StarClan's territory. Vast, crystal clear, and peaceful, the lake was a place Hollyleaf often went if she needed to think. It was when she went here, and sat down next to the faintly rippling water, that she would be able to clear her head and think.

"What do I do? I want to see him more than anything...but am I nothing more than a killer not even worthy of StarClan?"

_**Lightning's PoV**_

Lightning watched as Hollyleaf walked off. There was something troubling the she-cat, but, because he respect her, he decided not to probe into her thoughts. Instead, he let her walk off towards the lake, one place he knew that she'd be able to sort out her thoughts.

"I really wish I could help her. I feel so bad, having to stand here and watch her thoughts torment her..." Sighing, he got up and started walking in the other direction, only to be interrupted by a voice.

"You can help her, dear one. You're the only one who's able to stand by and watch, despite knowing what you do."

Lightning turned around and found himself only a few fox lengths away from an elegant silver tabby, her distinctive black paws parting the grass around her. Lightning's jaw dropped, and he shook his head. _'There's no way! I thought she was gone..._'

The silver cat continued to walk forward, disproving the loner's theory that this was a dream. Only when her tail touched his, did he realize this was something real, and it was a cat he'd waited many, many moons to see again. "Lightning, my dear. It's wonderful to see you again...nothing's changed, I see."

"Dreamcatcher...how did you find me?" Lightning was stunned. There was only one cat who would ever be able to entrance him like Dreamcatcher did. Around her, he felt different. He didn't know what it was, but, he wanted nothing more than to see that graceful and beautiful she-cat; and she was the only one who ever supported his short-lived deputyship of ThunderClan.

"Lightning...how else would I find you? You may move around from time to time...but you always come back to the same place. You know as well as I do that this meadow is one of your favorite spots. If I know you, and I do...well, let's just say that it's a lot easier to understand you than you think." Dreamcatcher laughed and flicked her tail over Lightning's ear.

"Perhaps you do know me...but that still doesn't explain what you're doing here. I thought you and Tigertree would be happily together in StarClan." Lightning spat out the name of tom who'd loved Dreamcatcher, but was killed in battle. Tigertree had vowed to see Dreamcatcher again in StarClan.

Dreamcatcher sighed and looked away, her head shaking. "When will you get it through your head? I moved on after he died. Yes, we still see each other in StarClan from time to time...but.. I never loved him. At least, not in that sense." She paused, and sat down.

"Dreamcatcher...what are you..?" Lightning was cut off by a tail being placed over his mouth, blue-green eyes staring him down.

"Now, what are you going to do about Hollyleaf? After everything you've seen, I know you're not going to sit there and let her tear herself apart. We've made mistakes in the past...and I'll be sent to the Dark Forest before I let you make the same mistake again." Dreamcatcher's gaze grew serious once more, and she removed her tail to let Lightning speak.

"I won't make the same mistake twice. I once let my own selfish, kit-like ambitions get in the way of what I was sent to do." Lightning's voice grew confidant, and he looked in the direction of the lake. "I can only hope I'm doing the right thing."

"Lightning, I know you are. I have faith in you. I believe you know what the right thing to do is."

* * *

**A/N:** Oi. 2,000+ word chapters, and I'm still not happy with it. Perhaps the next one will be longer.  
Does anyone else think I went a little OOC with Fallen Leaves? I don't think I did it with Hollyleaf...but Fallen really worries me. I'm not sure if I overkilled the distraughtness (not a word, I know).  
-_Snowed Lightning_


End file.
